


A Real Fantasy

by alastina



Series: Loud as a whisper [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, bottom!Sean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: 写于正篇完结之前的正篇后的番外。





	A Real Fantasy

 

当你从工作中累死累活地回到家，因为刚刚结束了的大项目而心力憔悴的时候，没什么比一个已经安排妥当的贴心的休假行程更让人心情振奋了。

Sean坐在Eduardo的大腿上，把两张飞往意大利的机票塞进他西装的口袋里，像一只等待主人抚摸的猫咪一样磨蹭着他。

“你真是个天使。”Eduardo半开玩笑地亲了对方的脸颊。

很多情况下他都在想为什么和Sean在一起的时光从不令他厌倦，这简直是四年前的他无法想象的事情。

“我们会找到很多乐子的，”Sean甜甜地笑着，“我保证。”

Eduardo发现他不知道自己是从什么时候开始喜欢上Sean笑起来的样子的。

 

Eduardo用赞许的目光环顾了一下四周：“不得不说，你是一个有品位的享乐主义者。”

“不然赚钱是为了什么？”Sean站在那堪称富丽堂皇的罗马式浴池前转过身，露出得意的笑容，“我把这里订下来了，这么大的地方，只有我们两个人。”

Eduardo哼了一声，伸手揽住Sean的腰。

“你确定不是为了什么其他的事情？”他漫不经心地拨弄着对方浴衣的带子。

Sean低喘了一声，任他脱掉自己的浴衣。

“别破坏气氛，”Sean拉住Eduardo的手，把对方引向浴池，“在这种地方，你难道不觉得很带感吗？”

Eduardo随手甩掉自己的浴衣，跟着Sean走进浴池，温热的水立刻漫过了两个人的腰部，他的手占有性地抓住Sean的臀部，让双方贴得更近。

“这种古罗马风格的装潢？你真的想继续听我赞美你的品位吗？”

“用用你的想象力成吗？”Sean舔了对方的脖子一口。

 “你又在脑补什么了？”

Eduardo挑眉，把对方又向水更深的地方推了一点，Sean的后腰撞上了大理石的边缘，他赶忙用手抵住对方的胸口。

“等、等等……”浴池蒸腾的水汽让Sean开始有点头晕目眩，Eduardo今天显然处在心情不错的状态，因为平时对方很少会这么主动，他思索着也许自己正好可以利用这个机会尝试一些不一样的东西。

Sean舔了舔嘴唇，尽管Eduardo耐心地看着他，但是手却在水下握住他的大腿，借着水的浮力把Sean的双腿环上自己的腰，半勃的阴茎直接贴上了Sean的小腹。

“唔，想想我们在古罗马帝国……”Eduardo的手抓住了他的阴茎，Sean的声音哽了一下，他很快地发现自己也勃起了，在这种情况下保持思考能力突然变成了一件看似不可能完成的事情，但是他还不希望乐趣这么快就结束。

“难道我是皇帝，你是我的宠妃吗？”Eduardo忍不住笑着吻上Sean的下巴。

 “没那么简单，”Sean张开手臂环住Eduardo的脖子，“我是皇帝的儿子，嗯……总之就是王子，怎样都好。”

Eduardo翻了个白眼。

“你是禁卫军的统帅，”他接着说，看到Eduardo终于露出些许感兴趣的神色，像是为了让自己进入所叙述的角色，Sean闭上了眼睛，“现在的情况是，皇帝病重了，大家都说我很快就要继承王位，但是你，非常、非常地讨厌我。”

Eduardo的手指开始缓缓地上下套弄起Sean的阴茎，Sean呼吸急促地攀住对方的肩膀，继续说道：“我对政治完全不感兴趣，而且你觉得我太过于……玩世不恭。”

“所以，你暗中决定在我登基的前一晚篡位谋反——啊！”Sean突然呻吟着把头向后仰过去——Eduardo的手指借着热水的润滑插进了他的后穴里，他的腿忍不住在水里胡乱地蹬了几下，直到Eduardo重新把它们拉回来固定到自己的胯部。

“继续。”

Eduardo命令着，加重手上的力道。

“那个晚上，我沐浴更衣，做着典礼前最后的准备……”他不得不停顿了下来喘了一会儿，“忽然我发现我身边的近卫都不见了。”

“接着说。”Eduardo的声音嘶哑地在他耳边回响，Sean总算知道自己不是唯一一个进入角色的人了。

“你带着禁卫军闯了进来，嗯，有几十人。”

Eduardo停下动作沉默了一会儿，忽然开口问道：“所以说……我是怎么说服他们的？”

“因为你是个英明的统帅，因为他们觉得你比我更适合成为皇帝。”Sean睁开双眸，Eduardo的眼睛幽暗地注视着他，对方的第二根指头也在这个时候挤了进来，Sean的视线立刻被泪水和雾气模糊了。

“你把我压在浴池的边上，当着所有的人干我。”Sean双腿夹紧了Eduardo的腰，愈加放肆地扭动起腰来，“你希望在场的人都知道我只配当个婊子。”

Eduardo从喉咙滚出一声低吼，Sean知道他已经进入了情景，同时他也感到自己更硬了。他现在就想要Eduardo，但他也想要把这个游戏继续玩下去。

“你甚至让他们按住我……你告诉我最后你会让禁卫军所有的人都操我一遍，我哭着求你停下，求你不要那么对待我。”他一边说一边热烈地盯着Eduardo的眼睛，对方的第三根手指也推进了他的后穴，更多的热水也随之涌了体内，Sean难过地喘了一声。

“你知道我不喜欢分享。”他们在一起这么久，Eduardo仍然会惊叹于Sean的想象力，而每当这些想象和性有关的时候，他完全无法抗拒。

“那只是个威胁而已，说得好像我会让他们碰你似的。”几次抽插之后手指退了出去，紧接着Eduardo坚硬的性器抵在了他松软的穴口，Sean屏住呼吸，紧张又兴奋地张大了眼睛。

Eduardo咬着牙一口气捅进他的最深处，被插入的瞬间Sean忍不住放声尖叫起来，水的润滑并不足够，那不够顺畅的摩擦疼得他泪眼婆娑，但视线朦胧中他竟然真的产生了一种被人群注视的错觉，有那么一会儿他甚至幻想着自己被占有的这一刻被更多的人见证。

不出一会儿Sean就已经全身滚烫、大汗淋漓了，热水和情欲仿佛要把他煮沸，而Eduardo的戳刺把他一次次撞向池壁，热水在他们身边拍溅起来，浮力营造的失重让Sean必须死死地抱住对方的脖子才能缓解心中那极度缺失的安全感。

“我知道你不会放过我的。”Sean双眼湿漉漉地望着Eduardo，在快感中痉挛着拱起腰。

“但你并没有我想象的那么蠢，”Eduardo捧起他的脸，Sean茫然无措地眨了眨眼，

“你其实早就知道我会有所行动，你计划了这个，你逼迫我承认到我想要你，我是多么疯狂地想要得到你。”

 “Fuck……Wardo！”

对方用吻打断了Sean更多的乞求的句子，他们的舌头粘腻地纠缠在一起，他毫无廉耻地摇摆着腰肢让对方能更好地戳刺到他的敏感点。Eduardo放开他的嘴唇，凶狠地挺动腰部，又换来了Sean一声变调的尖叫。他一边狠狠地撞击着Sean，一边在对方耳边呢喃着一些毫无意义的羞辱的句子——他有多么湿多么紧，他天生就是被操的命，到后来Sean只能大口地喘着气，连像样的呻吟都发不出来。

就在Sean觉得自己快要到达承受的极限的时候，Eduardo却拉开Sean的双腕抽了出来，水的浮力让他轻易地抱起Sean把对方转了过去。

Sean还没从方才的激情之中缓过来，就被晕头转向地压在池子的边缘，他下意识用滚烫的脸颊去贴大理石冰冷的表面。

Eduardo用手掌蒙住了Sean的眼睛。

“他们在看着你。”

Sean的双肩僵硬了，他张了张嘴，只有可怜兮兮的喘息声逸出双唇。

“摸你自己，快点。”

 “God！”Sean猛地倒抽了一口冷气，他的手抖抖索索地抓住自己的性器。

Eduardo从背后缓慢又磨人地重新推了进来，Sean咬住下唇，迎合着对方律动的节奏自暴自弃似地快速撸动起自己的阴茎来。

Eduardo俯下身啃咬着Sean的后颈，他能感到对方瑟瑟发抖的身体，还有掌心潮热的眼泪。

“来吧，现在告诉他们。”Eduardo警告似的重重咬了他的后颈一口，疼痛带来的扭曲快意害得Sean差点就射了出来，但是他知道如果擅自射出来Eduardo肯定不会轻易放过自己。他正在拼命和自己的欲望挣扎着，这时Eduardo又开口了：“告诉他们你是谁的东西。”

“我是你的，”Sean几乎立即回答，他抽泣着把臀部向后撞过去，赤裸的肌肤紧密地和对方的贴合在一起，“求你……”

他能感觉到Eduardo紧贴着他脊背的身体激烈地颤抖起来，那沙哑的声音告诉他他对Eduardo的影响一如对方对他的影响一样。

“你可以射了。”

就像是扣动扳机而射出的子弹，高潮在那个刹那击中了Sean。

 

一切结束之后，他们总算是能真真正正地享受西西里的温泉了。两个人挪到了池水比较浅的地方，Sean懒洋洋地坐在Eduardo的怀里，后背靠住对方的胸膛。

“所以说……你根本一点也不讨厌我对不对？”Sean侧过头来用脸颊磨蹭着Eduardo的下巴。

他立刻听到了对方低笑的声音：“我只是讨厌你坐上那个王位，坐拥三千佳丽……好吧，你认真的？故事还没编够吗？”

Sean吐了吐舌头：“可你刚才明明喜欢。”

Eduardo亲了一下他头顶的发旋：“一起去冲个凉？”

Sean抬头，发觉对方深不见底的眸子正注视着自己，不禁让他打了个哆嗦。他暗搓搓地尝试着从对方的腿间起身，却突然发现水的阻力竟然让他站不稳，而且他觉得浑身酸痛得像散了架一样。

“见鬼，这才只是我们度假的第一天。”他无不怨念地嘟囔着。

“第一天，”Eduardo重复道，语气里带着某种意味不明的承诺，“我们还有时间。”

说着他站了起来，Sean别无选择地握住了他伸出来的手。

“明天我们要坐游艇去海上诶。”Sean弱弱地说。

“听起来不错，我喜欢阳光，”Eduardo顺势把Sean带进怀里，笑着吻上了对方扑闪的睫毛，“还有我真的很喜欢你的想象力。”

 

Fin

2014/2/4


End file.
